The present disclosure relates to resource constrained electronic devices, or consumer electronic devices, including Internet of Things (IoT) connectivity and a reconfigurable embedded rules engine.
Wireless communication, particularly wireless local area network (WLAN) technology, has become ubiquitous in the mobile computing environment. Some existing wireless networking standards, for example, WiFi protocol IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 can be used to provide close-proximity wireless connectivity between wireless devices. Additionally, newer wireless networking technologies, such as 802.11ah, have been developed that are capable of operating at longer ranges and having comparatively lower device power consumption than some existing wireless systems. These long-range, low power (LRLP) wireless technologies are usable to extend the communication range that is achieved with some legacy 802.11 wireless technologies, such as WiFi and Bluetooth.
An example of such an environment is the Internet of Things (IoT), which extends networking capabilities to wide-ranging types of applications. Through the IoT framework, virtually any type of physical device, ranging from vehicles to thermostats, are capable of Internet based communication, providing information about the device itself or its surroundings, and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet. In existing implementations, no universal communication language or protocol exist for current IoT implementations. Additionally, such a wide range of devices can have disparate computing frameworks from different company platforms, which limits the communication capabilities across these different platforms. These and other challenges related to interoperability, uniformity, and extending functionality for resource constrained devices can exist in some current IoT environments.